1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel safety system for a vehicle, which is designed to prevent a vehicle from coming into contact with an on-coming vehicle by use of an object detecting means such as a radar device and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Travel safety systems for vehicles are already known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.7-14100. The system described in this Japanese Publication is designed, so that when there is a possibility of the vehicle traveling into an on-coming lane to collide with an on-coming vehicle, a warning for alerting a driver for a spontaneous collision-avoiding operation, is emitted, or the vehicle is braked automatically, thereby avoiding the collision of the vehicle with the on-coming vehicle.
For example, a driver may operate a steering wheel involuntarily in some cases, while he or she is operating a switch for an audio device, or while he or she is driving the vehicle inattentively, whereby the vehicle may enter the on-coming lane. When the driver'consciousness is not concentrated on the driving of the vehicle, as described above, even if the driver tries to avoid the collision by a normal warning or by an automatic steering operation, there is a possibility that the response of the driver himself or herself to the warning or the automatic steering operation is too late, whereby the collision avoiding operation is not in time for avoidance of the collision, as compared with a case where the driver's consciousness is concentrated on the driving of the vehicle.